Un amour interdit
by Uki96
Summary: UA. Nous sommes dans l'Egypte Antique. Zoro, un jeune assassin est envoyé pour tuer un noble. Mais que se passe-t-il lorsqu'il se fait surprendre par le fils de sa victime? Zoro/Sanji. Yaoi!


Me revoilà, dans un oneshot, avec l'un de mes couples détestés (ne posez pas de question… trop long à expliquer), à savoir le … ZOSAN ! Ouaip c'est violent je sais je sais…

Ceci est un UA qui se passe dans l'univers que j'adore le plus au monde à savoir…. L'Egypte Antique ! Oui c'est dur d'imaginer des pirates ou des Marines en Egypte mais laissez parler votre perver… imagination bien sûr !

**Disclaimer : **Tout One Piece est à Oda, l'Egypte est à l'histoire et cela me chagrine de ne pas en savoir plus.

**Rating : **M pour multiples raison.

**Note :** Ce Oneshot est spécialement pour deux de mes Némésis personnelles à savoir Linaelle (alias Lina la terrible) et Elowlie (alias la folle furieuse). Elles ne cessent d'essayer de me convaincre de me détourner du ZoLu (que j'affectionne particulièrement) pour me convertir au ZoSan… Est-ce que cela va marcher ? Honnêtement je n'en sais rien mais voici mon très modeste Oneshot… (en espérant qu'après elles arrêteront d'essayer de me convertir…)

* * *

L'Egypte, terre des pharaons et des pyramides aux pierres ancestrales aux nombreux dieux, et aux temples à la majesté incomparable.

C'est dans ce monde que je vis depuis ma naissance. Je me présente. Je m'appelle Roronoa Zoro. Mon nom ne fait pas très égyptien, c'est parce que je ne le suis pas de naissance, je viens d'un pays dont j'ignore le nom, étant arrivé par bateau alors que je n'étais encore qu'un nourrisson.

Je fus récupéré par Nefer-Hotep, un assassin au service de Pharaon. C'est un homme taciturne, qui parle peu et dont la sévérité ne connaît aucune limite, mais c'est devenu mon père adoptif et c'est lui qui m'a appris à devenir l'un des meilleurs assassins pour le compte de mon souverain.  
Je voue une admiration sans bornes à mon pharaon, il est celui qui m'a permis de rester sur ses terres sans que personne ne sache que je n'étais qu'un étranger, et pour ça je lui en suis éternellement reconnaissant, n'étant pas le genre d'homme qui aime parler de son passé ou se justifier à tout bout de champ.

Ah oui. Je suis assassin. Cela peut paraître barbare mais c'est un choix de vie que j'ai fait et que je suis avec dévotion. Nous sommes aussi appelés les prêtes de Seth, celui-ci étant le dieu du chaos, de la violence et de la trahison. Pourtant du chaos ressort souvent l'harmonie, c'est ainsi qu'après avoir vaincu le serpent Apophis dans la nuit la plus noire, Seth permis au soleil vivifiant Rê de renaître et de permettre aux hommes de vivre un jour de plus sur cette Terre.

Ces principes me furent inculqués dès que je fus capable de marcher et courir. Ce fut mon père adoptif qui m'enseigna tout ce qu'il fallut savoir sur notre dieu et son culte. Nous recherchions la paix et l'harmonie dans le chaos. Nefer-Hotep, dont le nom signifiait ''la Paix Parfaite'', était un maître intransigeant, ne se montrant satisfait qu'avec la perfection, m'ouvrant plus d'une fois l'oreille qui était sur mon dos*, et m'apprit à me battre dès l'âge de cinq ans. A l'âge de dix ans je fus initié au mystère de la résurrection de Rê, prenant part à la bataille sanglante au côté de Seth. Cette initiation me fit comprendre que pour protéger mon pays d'adoption, je me devais de devenir plus fort afin de le protéger des multiples dangers qui pouvaient le faire tomber. C'est ainsi que je me suis spécialisé dans l'art de l'infiltration, ainsi que les meurtres demandant des talents dans la discrétion.

Pendant plusieurs années je me suis donc entraîné, au côté de ma meilleure amie Kuina, une fille légèrement plus âgée qui fut recrutée dans la rue, orpheline de naissance. Ce point commun nous avait rapprochés, et on s'entraînait souvent ensemble sa maîtrise des poisons et du combat rapproché avait forcé le respect de beaucoup d'assassins, dont moi, et je rêvais de pouvoir un jour la battre.

Mais ce souhait ne fut pas exaucé. Lors de sa toute première mission, elle dut infiltrer un bastion Lybien et ne fut pas assez attentive, et tomba dans un piège. Se suicidant pour sauver son honneur, nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de récupérer son corps, brûlé par les brigands et je me suis juré qu'un jour je serais assez fort pour pouvoir la venger.

Ce jour était enfin arrivé, j'avais enfin l'âge requis pour ma première mission, mais Nefer-Hotep n'était pas d'accord pour que je parte en vendetta sans une expérience du terrain. Il m'envoya donc en mission pour tuer un noble thébain, contrat qui avait été ordonné par un autre noble qui convoitait ses richesses ou d'autres conneries de ce genre. Oui nous sommes avant tout des mercenaires de Seth et n'importe quelle occasion de répandre le chaos était bonne à prendre, et puis il fallait nourrir son homme. Nous dépendions certes du pharaon mais il ne pouvait subvenir à nos besoins financiers, nous n'étions pas censés exister.

Donc, quand je reçus enfin mon ordre de mission, je pris en compte les dernières recommandations de mon père adoptif.

« Ne tente rien de stupide, soit rapide, silencieux et efficace et avant tout, assure tes arrières !

- Oui Maître, lui promis-je solennellement »

Me laissant dans ma chambre, je commençais alors à m'habiller. J'enfilais ma tunique en lin, avant d'attacher mes différentes armes partout sur mon corps : une petite lame dans mes sandales, une dague dont le fourreau était attaché à mon entrejambe, et sur mon torse reposait deux lanières entrecroisée sur lesquelles se trouvaient deux fourreaux qui tenaient deux petites épées courtes.

Je respirais un bon coup avant d'ouvrir la porte et de sortir à l'air libre. Avant de détailler l'endroit qui avait bercé toute mon enfance. Une immense salle à ciel ouvert, avec des couloirs faisant son tour. Des piliers stylisés représentant toutes les paroles de Seth et de son dogme. Plus loin, dirigé au Sud, une immense statue représentant le dieu du Mal, avec cet animal si distinctif et si mystérieux, une représentation parfaite de l'Isfet, du chaos.

Apercevant soudain une forme courir vers moi, je me crispais avant de me détendre et d'apercevoir mon autre ami Monkey arriver vers moi. C'était un serviteur du temple, l'un des quatre prêtres chargés de l'entretien du naos de Seth, l'endroit le plus secret de ce lieu personne à part ces prêtres ne pouvait y pénétrer et ce qui s'y passait restait un mystère mais ce n'était pas de mon ressort, je suivais les ordres en faisant couler le plus de sang possible, c'est comme ça que je pratiquais mon culte.

Monkey s'arrêtait alors à ma hauteur, avant de me tendre, le souffle court, une amulette représentant la tête si reconnaissable du dieu Seth.

« Tiens… je… l'ai… enchanté pour toi ! Qu'elle puisse te protéger et t'aider à accomplir tes noirs desseins ! s'exclama-t-il avec un immense sourire. »

Je le regardais avec un air étrange, je n'avais jamais compris l'engouement de ce gamin pour moi, mais j'en étais arrivé à l'apprécier et le considérer comme un confident, surtout après la mort de Kuina.

« Merci, répondis-je sombrement en prenant l'amulette et l'attachant. »

Sur ces mots, je repris mon chemin. Je ne me préoccupais pas de savoir si mon attitude avait choqué l'autre homme, tout le monde n'était pas très bavard ici et avant une mission, nous faisions une prière à notre Dieu pour le supplier de supprimer toute émotion parasite, comme la gratitude par exemple.

Sortant doucement du temple, je contemplais le désert, domaine du chaos, avec ses sables rouges, à la lumière du couchant.

Ne souhaitant pas réveiller la malédiction de Sekhmet en restant trop longtemps ici, je me dépêchais d'enfourcher l'un des chevaux qui se trouvaient en face de moi, attachés à un palmier, avant de galoper en direction du Nil, ou un bateau m'attendait pour me conduire jusqu'à Thèbes, capitale de l'empire pharaonique.

Après deux longues heures de chevauchée intensive, j'aperçus enfin les contrées verdoyantes des bords du Nil… Forçant sur ma monture encore quelques kilomètres, je pus enfin arriver à l'endroit où la petite chaloupe était amarrée. Je vis une forme sauter du pont, et atterrir souplement sur la terre ferme.

M'approchant doucement, une main portée à l'une de mes épées, j'attendis que l'autre personne commence à parler.

« Quelle est la couleur de la nuit ? fut sa question.

- Aussi sombre que mon cœur, fut ma réponse. »

Avec un sourire, la forme s'avança et je pus la détaillé un peu mieux. Une femme élancée, les cheveux noirs corbeau, un nez droit et fin, des yeux bleus céruléens.

« Nico Robin à votre service, me dit-elle. »

Hochant la tête, je la suivis alors qu'elle montait dans la chaloupe, et larguait les amarres.

Le voyage dura une partie de la nuit, naviguer de la Basse-Egypte, à savoir le delta du Nil, jusqu'en Haute-Egypte était long. Plus d'une fois, moi et Robin eurent affaires à quelques crocodiles insomniaques qui avaient décidés que l'on avait l'air d'un bon casse-croûte, avant de périr sous les flèches de Robin et mes dagues.

Le silence sur le bateau était de mise, alors que je me refaisais tout le plan de mon attaque, misant sur ma discrétion, alors que Robin avait juste l'air perdue dans ses pensées. De toute façon, tous les deux savions que les paroles étaient inutiles, le silence nous forçait à réfléchir et ordonner nos pesées chaotiques, tels étaient les principes que je suivais sans rechigner.

Le voyage continua tranquillement, jusqu'à ce qu'à un moment, je sentis le regard de Robin sur moi.

« Oui ? demandais-je.

- Qui ? fut sa seule réponse. »

Je savais de quoi elle parlait, elle voulait savoir qui je devais tuer, qui était la victime du contrat.

« Dracule Mihawk, capitaine de la caserne de Thèbes »

Je prononçais ses mots sans émotions, le visage froid et sans expression.

« Qui voudrait sa mort ? me demanda-t-elle ensuite.

- Vie, Santé, Force. »

Cette devise, qualifiant le pharaon, signifiait que le contrat était secret, seul le pharaon connaissait le commanditaire.

« Je m'en serais douté, conclu-t-elle dans un sourire froid et sardonique. »

Haussant les épaules, je bougeais légèrement mes fesses, cherchant une position plus confortable, avant de sortir les lames de leurs fourreaux et de les nettoyer une par une, consciencieusement et méticuleusement.

Au détour d'un bosquet de papyrus, j'aperçus soudain les lumières tremblotantes du port de Thèbes. Rengainant mes lames, je fis un signe de tête à Robin qui se dépêcha d'échouer le bateau entre deux buissons de jonc. Sautant de la chaloupe, je commençais à courir en direction de Thèbes, et du palais royal où se trouvait Pharaon, lui seul pouvait me dire où se trouvait ma cible et à quoi elle ressemblait. Arrivant à l'orée de la cité, je ralentis, avant d'endosser la cape que m'avait passé Robin avant d'accoster.

Passant entre deux maisons, je restais caché dans les ombres, mon amulette me brûlant le torse alors que je sentais son pouvoir se mettre en marche pour me fondre dans les ombres.

Je ne pouvais cependant pas compter sur mon amulette éternellement, son pouvoir tirant son énergie de ma force vitale, je devais me dépêcher d'arriver au centre-ville, où les quelques passants encore debout pourront consister un camouflage suffisant, puisque peu de gardes patrouillaient dans cette zone-là.

Me dépêchant de courir en direction du cœur de la ville, je ne ralentis que lorsque je vis que les maisons commençaient à devenir plus propres, plus décorées… j'étais arrivé au centre-ville.

Reprenant mon souffle, je me calmais alors que l'amulette redevenait lentement inerte et froide, après avoir vibrée et chauffée pendant toute la durée de ma course invisible.

Le sort étant levé, je pus retourner à la lumière des lampes qui bordaient les maisons. Je ne croisais personne, ce qui était tout aussi bien. Je me rendis soudain compte que les maisons se faisaient de plus en plus rare à l'approche d'un immense bâtiment… Je jurais alors que je me rendis compte que je m'étais égaré, et qu'au lieu de me retrouver devant le palais royal j'étais en face du temple du dieu Amon, le temple de Louxor, le fameux temple érigé par Thoutmosis, troisième du nom. Ne souhaitant pas provoquer la colère du roi des Dieux en m'approchant trop près de son espace, je reculais prudemment, cherchant des yeux le bâtiment royal. Je vis de loin la forme du palais, et repris la direction opposée, dans le but de retourner sur mes pas et d'arriver enfin à bon port.

Revenant à la place centrale, la place du marché qui était si colorée et vivante le jour, mais complètement silencieuse et calme la nuit, je continuais tout droit, prenant de petites ruelles et de sombres recoins pour ne pas me faire repérer. En effet j'avais en visuel le palais du pharaon, ce qui voulait dire des gardes postés un peu partout et surement à l'affut de n'importe quel intrus.

Relevant le capuchon qui masquait mon visage, je m'avançais dans la lumière, à la vue des gardes qui étaient postés à l'entrée principale du palais. M'apercevant, le premier garde donna un coup de coude à son camarade pour le réveiller, et les deux s'approchèrent de moi, leurs lances prêtes à me transpercer si je faisais un mouvement de travers.

Levant les mains à hauteur de mes épaules, j'attendis qu'ils soient à portée de ma voix.

« Bonsoir, j'aimerais parler à Pharaon Vie, Santé, Force, commençais-je, ma voix aussi tranchante qu'une lame de rasoir.

- Quel motif ? Pharaon ne reçoit plus de visite à cette heure, me répondit férocement le premier garde.

- Allez prévenir le vizir que le faucon s'est de nouveau fait capturer par l'étreinte de la nuit.

- Quoi ? s'étonna le deuxième garde. »

Je le regardais alors dans les yeux, de mon regard aussi glacial que les nuits du désert. Le soldat avala sa salive difficilement avant de se précipiter à l'intérieur du palais.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que le vizir ne se montre en haut des marches. Reconnaissant ma provenance par la cicatrice sur mon œil gauche, et mon identité par la couleur si inhabituelle de mes cheveux, il blanchit avant de donner un ordre sec aux soldats de me laisser passer.

Avec un sourire aussi froid que la mort, je passais devant les gardes, avant de monter les escaliers.

« Bo… bonsoir… Roronoa… commença à bégayer le vizir.

- Epargner moi les présentations et les mondanités je dois voir Pharaon, répliquais-je sèchement, coupant court aux élucubrations du bras droit de Pharaon. »

Le vizir sursauta devant mon ton rude, mais je ne m'attardais pas dessus, inutile et futile. Je ne suis pas venu pour me faire apprécier.

Me dirigeant à travers les différentes salles du palais de pierre, je ne pus m'empêcher d'apprécier le côté apaisant et relaxant des peintures représentant des scènes de pêche ou de chasse, ou encore de danse. Arrivant enfin dans les quartiers réservés au roi, le vizir frappa trois coups à la porte, attendant la réponse.

Un 'oui' fatigué mais ferme lui fut répondu en retour, et le vizir me pria d'entrer, refermant la porte derrière moi.

Le pharaon était assis en position de scribe, les genoux repliés sous lui, les mains sur ses cuisses. Je m'agenouillais devant mon seigneur et maître, avant de relever la tête.

« J'imagine que tu es là pour ta première mission ? Tu es donc 'en condition'. Très bien, je m'attends à ce que tu réussisses cette mission. Sinon, la punition pour échouer ne pourrait pas être évitée. »

Je savais de quoi il parlait, en Egypte, lorsque l'on essayait de tuer un homme, la punition était de couper les oreilles, la langue, et le sexe de la personne. Bien entendu, si jamais j'étais dans cette position, cela voudrait dire que j'avais échoué dans ma mission, apportant le déshonneur sur ma personne et sur mon Dieu. Je ne voulais pas de cela, je ne voulais pas être un paria, pas à nouveau.

« Tiens, continua le pharaon en me tendant un ostraca **, voici l'adresse demandée et voici le portrait de l'homme à abattre, termina-t-il en me tendant un morceau de papyrus avec un visage dessiné à l'encre dessus. Ne perds pas ces deux éléments, et détruits-les dès que tu les auras mémorisés. Je suis désolé mais désormais, tu es seul, fais attention à toi. »

Et sur ces paroles encourageantes, je me levais, inclinais la tête envers mon souverain, et repartis en direction de la sortie, la tête droite et les idées claires, j'avais un meurtre à commettre.

Sortant du palais, je m'avançais dans la nuit fraîche, jusqu'à ce que les soldats du palais ne me voient plus. Etant enfin seul, je retirais la cape, laissant apparaître mon arsenal d'assassin. Ayant déjà mémorisé le dessin de l'homme et son adresse durant le temps de ma sortie du palais, je brisais l'ostraca contre le mur le plus proche, et mis le papyrus dans ma bouche, le mâchais jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne une bouillie compacte et la recrachais alors au sol.

Regardant autour de moi, je pris de l'élan, et sautais sur le paravent de la maison à côté de moi, avant de me hisser dessus sans effort, et de sauter pour me hisser jusqu'au toi, plat, de la maison. Observant le panorama, je vis la caserne au loin, un bâtiment immense, avec des bannières rouges et blanches. Dirigeant mon regard vers l'est de la caserne, j'aperçus enfin la maison qui m'intéressait. C'était la maison la plus haute de ce quartier, trois étages, cet homme devait vraiment s'enrichir sur le dos des autres. Je me mis à courir, sautant de toits en toits, et me réceptionnant doucement pour ne pas alerter les occupants des maisons, et continuais mon chemin vers la maison de Dracule, le capitaine thébain.

Arrivant devant la maison, j'aperçus le garde qui faisait sa ronde dans le jardin. Sautant gracieusement du toit, j'atterris à côté de lui, sa tête tombant déjà au sol alors que je rengainais mon épée dans son fourreau, me précipitant à l'intérieur de la maison, mon temps était désormais compté. Dépassant les quartiers de la maîtresse de maison, que je pouvais deviner grâce aux couleurs plus chaudes et douces, j'arrivais enfin devant la chambre de Mihawk. J'ouvris doucement la porte, qui ne grinça pas sur ses gonds, et m'approchait doucement de l'homme étendu endormi dans son lit. Sortant la dague, celle que Kuina m'avait offerte pour mes sept ans, je l'enfonçais d'un coup sec dans le cœur de l'homme. Il n'y eut ni cris ni résistance, je sentis le cœur s'arrêter alors que ma lame était toujours en lui. Quand je fus certain que l'homme ne se relèverait pas, j'essuyais ma lame dans ses draps de lin, et trempais deux doigts dans la blessure, avant d'écrire sur le mur, au-dessus du mort, en hiéroglyphes, la tête de Seth, cet animal si difforme et effrayant. Soudain je sentis que je n'étais plus seul dans la pièce. Me retournant lentement, j'aperçus alors la vision la plus paralysante et la plus belle de ma courte existence : un jeune homme, de mon âge a priori, se tenait devant la porte, les yeux agrandis par l'horreur, observant le corps, de son père à n'en pas douter. Je le détaillais, mes yeux ne pouvant se détacher de ce corps parfait : des muscles fins et bien dessinés, des cheveux d'un blond or magnifique, et des yeux, enfin un d'après ce que je pouvais en voir, d'un noir onyx paralysant. Retrouvant la maîtrise de mes sens, je souris au garçon, qui recula d'un pas, avant de lui souffler un baiser et de sauter par la fenêtre.

Atterrissant sur le balcon de l'étage inférieur, je me dépêchais et fis un salto avant pour atterrir sur le sol dur du jardin. Courant et dépassant le corps sans vie du garde, j'escaladais le mur de la propriété, tout en commençant à entendre des cris dans la maisonnée, le gosse avait dut avertir sa mère. Etant en dehors de la maison, je m'élançais dans les ruelles, activant le pouvoir de mon amulette pour me fondre dans les ombres, mon cœur battant à vive allure.

Cette vision, c'était un cadeau. Un cadeau de Seth offert pour mes services, je ne pouvais sortir de mon esprit cet homme et son corps parfait. Et alors que mon état d'assassin froid et insensible disparaissait, je pris une décision folle je reverrais cet homme, je voulais le voir, le sentir, le toucher. Cela dévorait mes entrailles, cette envie de découvrir le corps de l'homme.

Ralentissant ma course, je cherchais du regard une auberge ouverte ou je pourrais me cacher pour la nuit. Fouillant quelques rues du regard, j'aperçus une enseigne. M'approchant, je vis que c'était bien une auberge et qu'elle était encore ouverte.  
Me précipitant à l'intérieur, je découvris une belle rousse, aux courbes voluptueuses et au regard franc relever la tête et me regarder avec un immense sourire.

« Un client, merci mes dieux ! Hey Ussopp on a un client debout fainéant !... Ussopp ?! Tsss encore en train de roupiller dans la cave à bière celui-là ! Pourquoi je l'ai épousé ? Ah oui un client ! Que voulez-vous ?

- Une chambre, pour la nuit.

- J'en propose deux sacs d'avoines, deux jarres de bières douces, ainsi qu'un lingot d'argent pur.

- Auriez-vous un calame et de l'encre ? demandais-je.

- Bien sûr, et vous voulez un papyrus aussi ?

- Oui.

- Très bien attendez un instant. »

Elle revint quelques secondes plus tard avec le matériel demandé.

« Tenez, fis-je en tendant le papyrus qui était maintenant remplit de hiéroglyphes, c'est une reconnaissance de dette stipulant que Pharaon vous devra cette somme, présentez-vous demain au palais et le vizir accédera à votre requête, je l'ai signé, il n'y aura donc pas d'entourloupes possibles.

- Pha… pharaon ? déclara l'aubergiste, impressionnée. Je.. j'y veillerais… votre chambre est la première à droite à l'étage… dormez bien. »

Secouant la main, je me dirigeais vers la chambre. M'écrasant sur le lit, je pris le repose-tête à côté du lit et posa ma nuque dessus, pour empêcher un mage malintentionné de lire mes rêves ***.

Le lendemain, je me réveillais en pleine forme. Le soleil avait déjà commencé sa course dans le ciel. Je souris en pensant que cette nuit j'avais participé pour la première fois à la guerre séculaire que se livrait Seth et Apophis. En tuant cet homme, j'avais apporté ma part de chaos nécessaire au retour de l'harmonie céleste. Ainsi quand les rayons du soleil caressèrent ma peau tannée, j'adressais une prière de remerciement à Seth, le remerciant de m'avoir prêté sa force et sa volonté pour accomplir ma mission, sans me faire prendre.

Cela me rappela soudain que je m'étais fait surprendre. Et par quelqu'un dont la vision avait failli me déconcentrer complètement de mon but. Je sentais une vague d'émotions diverses lorsque je pensais à cet homme, et je savais ce que cela signifiais.

_Flashback :_

_« Dit Kuina ?_

_- Mmmm ?_

_- Je ressens quelque chose de pas normal…_

_- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

_- Quand je vois une personne, j'ai mon cœur qui bat plus vite, mes joues qui rougissent, les jambes qui tremblent et j'ai l'impression que mon estomac monte et descend très vite._

_- C'est une sensation désagréable ?_

_- Oh non… c'est même plutôt le contraire… tu sais ce que c'est ?_

_- Bien sûr que oui petit fou ! C'est un coup de foudre ! Tu es amoureux ! »_

_Fin Flashback_

Bien sûr je n'ai jamais dit à Kuina que c'était devant elle que je me sentais comme ça, et elle ne me la jamais demandé. Je pense qu'elle le savait déjà au fond d'elle. Mais, ce jour-là, elle me fit promettre de tout faire pour ne pas perdre la personne qui me faisait sentir comme ça, et je lui ai promis. J'ai échoué cette promesse, et je m'en suis toujours voulu. Mais maintenant, j'ai la chance de recommencer à nouveau. Le fait que ce soit un homme ne me perturbait pas plus que ça, en Egypte, on était plutôt ouvert d'esprit à ce sujet. Non le sujet qui me gênait c'était la manière dont nous nous étions rencontrés. Il fallait pourtant que j'essaye tout de même, pour la mémoire de Kuina, pour me pardonner.

Me redressant, je sortis du lit, et vérifia que toutes mes armes se trouvaient encore à leur place. Un assassin se devait de privilégier ses armes avant toutes choses, c'était son moyen de rester en vie, et mal entretenues, elles pouvaient se révéler traîtresses et ne plus servir correctement leur but : taillader la chair et faire couler le sang.

Décidant que mes armes étaient propres et toutes à leur place. Je sortis de ma chambre, et me dirigeais vers la sortie de l'auberge. Je ne croisais pas l'autre tornade rousse, je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu me retenir de lui planter un couteau dans la main… trop autoritaire et pas assez silencieuse, tout ce qu'il ne fallait pas s'il l'on voulait rester en vie.

Me retrouvant de nouveau dans les rues de Thèbes, je pris le temps d'apprécier la propreté et l'architecture de la ville. Ce n'était pas la ville aux milles richesses pour rien, tout ici respirait le luxe et l'abondance. Mais, décidant que j'avais assez admiré le paysage, je me dirigeais de nouveau vers la maison où un horrible crime avait apparemment été commis. Les nouvelles vont vites ici, pensais-je avec un sourire vicieux sur les lèvres, faisant s'écarter de mon passage quelques passants terrorisés qui avaient bien raison d'avoir peur de moi.

Arrivant au bout de quelques minutes de marche devant le portail de la maison de Mihawk, j'observais les policiers et leurs babouins aprivoisés ****, alors que ceux-ci patrouillaient dans les environs, j'aperçus alors le jeune homme de la soirée dernière sortir de la maison, et se diriger vers ce qui semblait être la direction du marché. Le suivant à la trace de loin, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'apprécier sa démarche droite et fière, comme s'il ne souhaitait pas que le monde extérieur sache quelle tragédie avait frappé sa famille la nuit dernière. Le regardant troquer auprès des marchands, je me rapprochais encore plus jusqu'à me retrouver sur l'étal qui se trouvait dos à lui. Alors que je faisais semblant de m'intéresser à la qualité des figues que proposait la marchande, je me tournais de moitié afin de continuer à surveiller du coin de l'œil cet Adonis vivant.

Tout à coup, la tension dans l'atmosphère augmenta d'un coup, le jeune homme s'était retourné et m'avait vu. Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous la surprise et la terreur, et il se mit à trembler violemment, au point de laisser tomber son panier de provisions. Me redressant et abandonnant la vieille vendeuse et ses paroles inutiles, je me dirigeais alors vers le jeune homme, qui recula d'un pas. Je me penchais alors et commença à ramasser toutes ses provisions à terre, l'autre toujours bouche bée et n'osa plus bouger, bonne idée, j'aimais son courage, stupide et inconscient mais du courage tout de même.

Me redressant, le panier entre les mains, je lui tendis ses provisions, mais il ne semblait toujours pas déterminé à faire le moindre mouvement.

« Vous savez, c'est impoli de refuser l'aide de quelqu'un, commençais-je, essayant de mettre un sourire avenant sur mon visage.

- Je… vous… pourquoi ? bégaya-t-il, ses paroles n'ayant aucun sens.

- Tu as deux options, commençais-je adoucissant ma voix le plus possible, soit tu me laisses t'aider, soit je risque de devenir… disons… plus inventif ? »

Ses tremblements devinrent plus violents. J'attendis patiemment, le temps qu'il se décide, quand il respira plusieurs fois longuement, avant de prendre le panier de mes mains. Je ne peux pu m'empêcher de saisir un de ces mains, et de la serrer fort dans la mienne.

« Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit à l'instant, murmurais-je dans son oreille, le faisant trembler de nouveau, tu es bien trop mignon pour mériter la même mort que ton père. »

A ces mots, il me repoussa et me regarda dans les yeux, les siens brûlant d'une rage incontrôlable.

« Tu penses que je souhaitais qu'il meurt comme ça ? me demanda-t-il. »

Sa question me surpris, je haussais un sourcil.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

- Je savais depuis bien longtemps que mon père était pourri. Il trompait ma mère, récoltait des pots-de-vin et ne voyait en ces enfants qu'un problème persistant. Je voulais qu'il meure… mais c'était à _moi_ de le faire ! »

Sa tirade me fit sourire légèrement, et cela eut l'air de le calmer.

« Tu n'aurais pas eu le courage de le faire de toute façon, tu devrais me remercier de l'avoir fait pour toi, commençais-je à lui expliquer alors qu'il reprenait le chemin de sa maison, moi le suivant à ses côtés.

- Bien sûr que si j'aurais eu le courage, s'offusqua-t-il. »

L'attirant dans une ruelle attenante, je sortis une des lames attachées à ma poitrine et la lui tendit.

« Très bien. » Je parlais d'une voix calme et neutre, toutes émotions balayées de mon visage. « Vas-y, je suis le meurtrier de ton père, je t'ai volé ta vengeance, à toi de me tuer désormais.

- Mais… »

Le blond prit la lame, sa main ne cessait de s'agiter. Il prit une grande inspiration, pointa la lame vers mon cœur, attendit quelques secondes, avant de rebaisser ses bras, ses épaules s'affaissant lourdement alors que des larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux d'ébènes.

« Je ne peux pas… pleura-t-il. Je ne peux pas le faire. Je te dois tout. Tu m'as empêché de commettre un parricide, je ne peux pas te tuer. »

Le voyant gémir misérablement à mes pieds, je récupérais ma lame de sa main, et me fit une entaille sur la paume. Voyant cela, le blondinet hoqueta de terreur et recula plus loin contre le mur, essayant d'échapper à la vision du sang surement.

« Voilà, ma dette envers toi est payée, j'ai payé avec mon sang, estimes tu cela suffisant ? lui demandais-je, ma voix ne trahissant pas la douleur que je ressentais.

- Oui oui… mais oh bon sang pourquoi t'infliger cela toi-même ?

- Je suis Roronoa Zoro, fils de Seth et assassin de l'Isfet, déclamais-je, ignorant sa question.

- San…sanji… me répondit-il d'une petit voix.

- Et bien Sanji, le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que je me suis fait une belle entaille. Et pourquoi n'irait-on pas chez toi pour que je puisse me la soigner ?

- Bi… bien sûr. »

Le relevant de ma main libre, je lui tendis de nouveau son panier, et nous reprîmes le chemin de sa maison.

Sur la route, je pouvais sentir ses coups d'œil admiratif devant ma musculature imposante, ou encore ma cicatrice à l'œil, si caractéristique des assassins sethiens.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé à l'œil ? me demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

- Je l'ai sacrifié en l'honneur de Seth. »

Cette réponse brutale eut l'air de lui suffire. Mais peu de temps après, il ouvrit encore la bouche.

« Et celle sur votre poitrine ?

- Symbole de pénitence, c'est personnel, lui dis-je, repensant à Kuina. »

Encore une fois, ma réponse eut l'air de le satisfaire. Mais alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche une troisième fois, je le stoppai et plaquai ma main blessée contre sa bouche, lui faisant goûter mon sang encore chaud.

« Tu sens-ça ? C'est le goût de la mort. Je pourrais te tuer de trente-cinq manières différentes et pourtant je ne le fais pas, le respect que j'attends en retour c'est que tu me laisses en paix. Plus de questions c'est compris ? »

Le voyant hocher de la tête frénétiquement de la tête, je relâchai la pression de ma main, avant de lentement pencher ma tête vers ses lèvres si tentantes, et d'y lécher mon sang.

Son souffle se bloqua à la sensation de ma langue sur ses lèvres, et bientôt il ouvrit sa bouche et la plaqua férocement contre la mienne, extériorisant toute sa colère et sa haine envers moi et la mort de son père contre ma bouche. Je ne fus que trop heureux d'accueillir cette rage en moi, la façonnant et l'embrassant en retour avec force, ma langue dominant la sienne, le faisant gémir sous la passion que dégageai ce baiser si fougueux.

Bien trop vite, je décollais ma bouche de la sienne et me léchais les lèvres avec délice, le goût salé de ses lèvres encore sur les miennes.

Il me regardait avec de grands yeux. Puis, ses yeux s'adoucirent et il me prit ma main valide, avant de me diriger vers sa maison. Alors que je sentais sa main contre la mienne, je me sentais… heureux, et pour la première fois, le poids de la culpabilité de la mort de Kuina s'allégea, et je me surpris à imaginer ce que serait ma vie avec Sanji pour l'illuminer.

Laissant mes pensées dériver à leur gré, je ne m'aperçus qu'au dernier moment que j'étais dans la maison de Sanji, et qu'il me tendait un bol rempli de ce qui ressemblait à du sel.

« Tiens, du natron pour te désinfecter la plaie, j'ai quelques compresses de miel qui devraient faire l'affaire.

- C'est bon, le coupais-je, je n'ai besoin que du natron. »

Haussant les épaules, il me tendit le bol et je plongeais ma main dedans. La brûlure que je ressentis me fit légèrement tressaillir mais je repris vite contenance. Quelque chose en moi me poussait à paraître fort en face de Sanji, je ressentais ce besoin urgent de le protéger de tous les dangers.

_« Tu es amoureux ! »_

Les paroles de Kuina me revinrent en mémoire. Certes, j'étais amoureux. Mais se pouvait-il qu'il ressente les mêmes sentiments à mon égard ? Je ne pouvais pas risquer de voir mes espoirs s'anéantirent une deuxième fois.

« Dis… est-ce que tu peux être amoureux ? Puisque tu es un assassin et tout je pensais que… »

Mon regard noir le fit taire d'un coup. Je détestais ces moments où il avait l'air de savoir à quoi je pensais et me poser des questions déroutantes. Je pris le temps de réfléchir, et surtout de me souvenir de tous les préceptes que m'avait enseigné Nefer-Hotep à ce sujet.

« C'est… rare que des assassins tombent amoureux. Mais quand cela arrive, ils ont le devoir de sacrifier leurs amants, pour éviter qu'ils ne soient vulnérables.

- Mais c'est… horrible !

- C'est la simple théorie… en réalité, seul quelques assassins parmi ceux qui étaient amoureux eurent le courage de le faire, cela dit, en faisant cette action, il est dit que tu atteins un stade spirituel ou tu te sens plus proche de Seth… mais ce n'est qu'une légende, rien de concret.

- Pourquoi adores-tu le dieu du chaos ? C'est lui qui empêche le faucon Horus de protéger le Pharaon et…

- Je n'ai pas le droit de révéler ceci. »

Sanji ouvrit la bouche, une question sur les lèvres, mais un regard de ma part suffit à lui faire lâcher prise.

Décidant que j'avais laissé ma main dans le natron assez longtemps, je l'enlevais et la trempais dans la bassine d'eau à côté pour la laver en profondeur.

Quand je me relevais, je vis une nouvelle détermination dans les yeux de Sanji.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas achevé hier soir… Tu avais là la possibilité de réduire au silence le seul témoin de ton carnage.

- La réponse, tu la connais n'est-ce pas ? lui demandais-je, m'approchant doucement de lui, tel un serpent hypnotisant sa proie.

- Je…

- Dis-le ! lui ordonnais-je d'une voix rauque.

- Est-ce que… tu aurais… des sentiments envers moi ?

- Appelle cela des sentiments, moi j'appelle cela la destinée. Il est vrai que tu m'as vraiment impressionné… et que j'avais très envie de te revoir aujourd'hui, c'est pour ça que je t'ai suivie.

- Je… je crois que j'ai des sentiments pour toi aussi… commença Sanji, le regard fuyant et les joues rouges.

- Envers l'assassin de ton père ? Pourquoi cela ?

- Il… il avait l'habitude de me battre quand il n'était pas satisfait de moi… Tu… tu m'as _sauvé_, et je ne te serais jamais assez reconnaissant pour cela… S'il y a quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire…

- A vrai dire… commençais-je, me rapprochant jusqu'à ce que mon souffle chaud caresse son visage, il y aurait bien _quelque chose_ que tu puisses faire pour me contenter, terminais-je, un sourire vicieux imprimé sur mon visage. »

J'écrasais alors mes lèvres sur les siennes. Sa bouche s'ouvrant pour laisser passer ma langue vorace. Je pris bientôt le contrôle du baiser, plaquant violemment Sanji contre un mur, laissant échapper un petit cri de douleur avant de se faire oublier devant l'ardeur du baiser. Prenant l'une des jambes de Sanji, je le forçais à la mettre autour de ma taille, faisait de même avec l'autre, toujours en l'embrassant fortement contre le mur. Le soutenant en serrant mes bras autour de sa taille, je me dirigeais alors à l'étage, là où je savais que je trouverai sa chambre.

Rompant le baiser, je lui demandais précipitamment.

« Laquelle ?

- Deuxième sur ta droite, me répondit-il tout aussi pressé, avant de fondre à nouveau sur ma bouche. »

Laissant échapper quelques grognements d'impatience, je me dépêchais de rentrer dans sa chambre.

Le déposant sur son lit, je m'allongeais sur lui. Déposant des baisers sur tout son visage, je pouvais sentir mon érection collée contre la sienne, le fin tissu de nos pagnes rendant le frottement encore plus insoutenable.

Grognant plus fort, j'enlevais les deux bandes de cuir retenant mes épées, délaçais mes sandales, et retirais ma dague de ma cuisse, sous l'œil appréciateur de Sanji, avant de la déposer sur la petite table à côté du matelas.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de me précipiter de nouveau sur Sanji et son torse nu s'offrant à moi. Léchant et mordillant la base de son cou, je descendis jusqu'à arriver aux tétons. Alors que d'une main j'en pinçais et torturait délicieusement un, l'autre était sous les soins de mes coups de langues, que j'alternais en mordillant quelque fois ce point si sensible. Ne cessant de respirer bruyamment et de murmurer des paroles incohérentes, j'arrêtais mon traitement, sous le cri de frustration de Sanji, avant que je ne remonte jusqu'à son oreille pour lui murmurer « Je t'aime ». Sa réponse fut quasi immédiate, « Moi aussi ». Ravi de constater qu'il était tout aussi demandeur que moi, je dégrafais mon pagne et le sien, et je descendis le long de son ventre plat, ne cessant de lécher chaque parcelle de son corps offerte à moi. Alors que j'arrivais devant son sexe, je le pris en bouche tout entier, laissant un cri sortir de la bouche de Sanji, qui alla directement provoquer une excitation supplémentaire au niveau de mon bas-ventre. Après quelques minutes où je ne cessais de lécher, caresser et titiller son membre, il me força à me relever sur les genoux, avant de prendre mon sexe en bouche d'un coup. Mes yeux s'écartèrent et je ne pus retenir un grognement de plaisir sous la sensation. Mon sexe était entouré par une sensation de chaud, et je sentais sa langue caresser toute ma longueur, me rendant complètement fou. Ne souhaitant pas jouir tout de suite, je pris la tête de Sanji entre mes mains, avant de le forcer à m'embrasser.

Je le fis se mettre à quatre pattes, alors que je me positionnais au-dessus de lui. Commençant par embrasser et mordiller sa nuque, le faisant frissonner, je descendis en continuant sur toute la longueur de sa colonne. Arrivant à ses fesse si appétissantes, je les mordis légèrement, sous les cris de plaisir de Sanji, avant de diriger lentement ma langue vers son orifice. Je me mis à le lécher doucement, alors que le corps de Sanji tremblait violemment sous le traitement délicieux que je lui infligeais. Estimant qu'il était assez détendu, j'introduisis un doigt dans son antre. Sanji se trémoussa, mal à l'aise, mais mon autre main vint caresser doucement son sexe, lui faisant oublier cette sensation inconfortable. Après quelques temps, j'introduisis un deuxième doigt, et commença à faire des cercles et des mouvements pour l'assouplir et le préparer. Sanji, le souffle court et ses paroles devenant incohérentes, me supplia d'arrêter de le torturer. Souriant, je le retournais, l'allongeais sur le dos, avant de présenter mon sexe à son entrée.

« Tu es prêt ?

- Vas-y… me pressa-t-il. »

J'introduisis alors doucement mon sexe. Je ressentais des milliers d'ondes de plaisir alors que l'intérieur chaud de Sanji me serrait de toute part, rendant encore plus difficile l'idée de le pénétrer lentement pour ne pas lui causer de douleurs. Finalement, je réussis à le rentrer en entier, et Sanji avait le regard brillant d'amour et de luxure alors qu'il me permettait de commencer à bouger en lui.

Je commençais alors à effectuer des va-et-vient. Les sensations qui m'assaillaient étaient indescriptibles, et à chaque fois que je rentrais de nouveau dans Sanji, celui-ci ne cessait de crier des mots incohérents.

« Là… oui…. Plus… fort… juste... _là _! »

Sa bouche qui laissait échapper ses gémissements si séduisants me rendait encore plus proche de l'orgasme. Alors que je me sentais au bord de la jouissance, je vis Sanji saisir son sexe et commencer à se masturber…. Je le laissais faire, complètement obnubilé par ce qui allait arriver.

Alors que je sentais l'orgasme venir, les parois de Sanji se refermant sur mon sexe, me causant mon propre orgasme, je saisis la dague qui était toujours sur la table et, au moment culminant où Sanji et moi atteignirent la jouissance ensembles, je plantais violemment la dague dans sa poitrine.

« Je t'aime, criais-je de désespoir alors que je sentais sa vie s'effacer »

Je m'effondrais alors sur le côté, l'orgasme m'embrumant encore l'esprit, mais les larmes ne cessaient de couler de mes yeux.

C'est alors que je sentis mon esprit quitter son corps, avant d'atterrir en plein milieu du désert. Et devant moi, dans toute sa grandeur, se trouvait le dieu Seth. Sa tête d'animal difforme et sa peau rouge le rendait incroyablement terrifiant.

« Ainsi, voici mon enfant le plus dévoué, déclara-t-il d'une voix qui rappelait les grondements de l'orage. Tu m'as même sacrifié ce qui t'étais le plus cher en ce monde… Pourquoi ? »

Je ne cessais de trembler, le poids de la culpabilité et du chagrin se faisant plus lourd à chaque fois.

« J'ai fait, il y a longtemps, une promesse à quelqu'un de très cher à mon cœur, et j'ai failli à cette promesse. J'ai donc sacrifié mon amour naissant pour pouvoir honorer de nouveau ma parole.

- Regrettes-tu ton geste ? me demanda alors le dieu du chaos, ses yeux couleurs de l'orage me transperçant.

- Bien sûr que oui ! m'exclamais-je… Je… je l'aimais… ma voix se brisa au souvenir de mon action impardonnable.

- Je ne peux défaire ce que tu as fait mais je peux accéder à ta requête, tu m'as honoré loyalement durant de nombreuses années, et tu n'as jamais failli, même en ce terrible moment. Je t'accord donc le pouvoir de réaliser ta vengeance. Maintenant va ! Je m'assurerais que mon fils Anubis s'occupe de l'âme de ton amant. »

Et avant que je n'aie pu faire quoi que ce soit, mon esprit réintégra brutalement son corps.

Je sentais dans mes veines, un feu nouveau brûler en moi, alors que la vie de l'homme que j'aimais à côté de moi s'envolait.

Sans un regard pour la dépouille de Sanji, je me dépêchais de m'habiller, de récupérer mes armes, et de m'enfuir de cet endroit maudit où j'avais commis l'acte irréparable, et je me dirigeais vers le sud.

Pourtant, sur le chemin de la caserne lybienne où Kuina avait perdu la vie, une douce paix m'envahit, et je contemplais la blessure de ma main droite. La cicatrice qui y était avait une couleur légèrement jaune, me rappelant les cheveux de mon bien-aimé. Ce serait le prix à payer pour avoir trahi la confiance que Sanji avait placé en moi.

Pourtant tout le monde le sait. Ne jamais croire un assassin dévoué à sa cause. Et ce fut sa perte. Mais cela me permettrais de régler ma dette envers Kuina. Et je serais libérer ? A jamais ? Je l'espère.

Très loin, par-delà les nuages, un dieu à tête de chacal accompagnait une âme sur le chemin du Paradis.

« Où suis-je, demanda Sanji ?

- Salut ! Mon nom c'est Kuina ! Bienvenue dans le Paradis d'Osiris ! ».

* * *

* : L'oreille sur le dos était une métaphore utilisé par les scribes qui punissait les mauvais élèves par des coups de bâtons dans le dos, pour 'ouvrir leur troisième oreille et leur permettre d'accéder à la connaissance'.

** : Un ostraca est un petit morceau de poterie ou de calcaire, utilisé comme brouillon d'écriture ou comme support pour de petites lettres.

*** : Les Egyptiens accordaient une signification très importante aux rêves, le repose-tête était censé repousser les mauvais rêves et empêcher les personnes malintentionnées de les posséder via leurs rêves.

**** : Effectivement, à l'époque égyptienne, les babouins étaient utilisés pour dissuader les voleurs, leurs morsures étant très douloureuse, et surtout que les babouins étaient très rapides.

* * *

Voili voilou… Je me suis rendu compte à la fin que cette histoire ressemble énormément à celle de Sinasta… je m'en excuse ce n'était pas voulu du tout du tout. Mea culpa.

Il y a un clin d'œil à une fic de Lianelle qui m'avait fait énormément rire, je lui rends donc hommage (Linaelle tu as trouvé ?)

Tout ce que j'ai écrit à propos de l'Egypte provient… de mes connaissances personnelles (oui j'ai l'air intelligent quand je parle de l'Egypte) et j'aimerais savoir ce que vous en avez pensé, si c'était bien, pas bien, too much ou je ne sais quoi !

Ensuite. J'espère que je ne vais pas mourir lapider pour ce oneshot (qui est l'un des plus longs que j'ai jamais écrit à ce jour) et… qui dans la salle était sûr que j'allais faire un coup tordu à la fin ? Je suis le seul ? Ah ben tant pis alors :D

Dernier petit truc… je vais paraître dégueulasse mais à partir du moment où Zoro murmure le 'je t'aime' dans l'oreille de Sanji, je n'arrêtais pas de rigoler tout seul pendant l'écriture de tout ce qui est arrivé après… même lorsque Sanji s'est fait tuer (le pauvre… mais j'attendais ça depuis si longtemps ! Et je voulais que tout le monde le voie ! Oui je suis dégueulasse et j'assume :D)

Sur ce… des reviews incendiaires ?


End file.
